Kurapika Meet LOVE
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Kurapika meet a girl who holding an big red umbrella. Finally, they are in Kurapika's apartemnt right now. What's should Kurapika's do n what will happen to them ?


Here we go.  
Kurapika and the girl.  
Since I can't find any girls character let's replace the girl with yourself :)

Disclaimer © Yoshihiro Togashi

I walk down a street full of puddles, it had just stopped raining and thank goodness because I was about to buy sleeping pills for me that is almost always awake at night. I can not sleep and that's not good because I was a bodyguard.

The rain had stopped, but I saw a girl holding an umbrella that stays true red that is too big for her own use. I think I also saw this girl when I come home from Nostrach family residence, and it was 3 hours ago, I thought. I looked a watch on my wrist pad.

Without me knowing if I kept looking at her, she suddenly turned to me, "Can you hold this umbrella for a while?" she pleaded. Normally I never talk to strangers, even if it is a normal girl who does not look dangerous, but it turns out, "For what?" the question slipped out of my lips.  
"Because I want to cry," she said, smiling bitterly.  
I was silent and tried to hide behind the shock. Even though my brain was thinking hard, what do I do now? Suddenly the rain was falling and it did not take me long to get soaked. Out of nowhere came the thought, but my legs just went. I was under the big red umbrella now.

This is where we both now, in my apartment. Ah, I do not know exactly why we can exist here. But let me explain. She was already teary even looked at me strangely, and I instantly made so uncomfortable. But worse still, I'd grab her umbrella and walked back to the apartment and I told her a warm bath and put on my clothes and what the hell is going with this hot chocolate ? I'm actually the one need a warm bath. I soaked and she isn't. No way! Why I could be another one?

"Your turn," she said, handing me a towel. Somewhere along the way she'd been my eyes, but this girl looks completely different to me. Or perhaps I was exposed to pheromone effect this girl? Oh I hope not because I have a great curiosity about it, and we were alone in the apartment. Shit, heavy rain outside just makes it more romantic atmosphere. Oh God, do not make me immoral man. Especially in front of a girl I do not even know her name. After all that time I have not been going out and watching porn can I do something naughty to her? Well, forget it, I'm a real man right.

Then where my shirt? Why I'm shirtless in front of her? What I want to show that I have an athletic body, is that so? Actually, what happened to me? Slowly I began to understand what was said about the Bang Hyung emaciated girl was indeed true.

"Are you okay?" I said I could not avoid feeling uneasy. She nodded and she was sitting on the couch and I try to sat next to her even I think it's a little awkward. Oh, come on! Where all think I have charisma?  
"Are you feeling better? What's going on?" I asked without turning away from her face.  
She smiled at me and handed me a piece of paper which were thick with the writing and also a ring. Looks like she wanted me to read it. I immediately read it because I was desperate to know what really happened to her. But just read a line can makes me sigh. "Your boyfriend?" I asked in a low voice.  
"Hn," she said simply.  
"Are you two split up?" I ask again.  
Her tears drip, and I immediately hugged him swiftly. I do not know where I got the courage. But I'm grateful that I had taken a bath, I smell definitely masculine at all. Ah! Not the time to think about it, stupid! Honestly, I feel sorry for this girl, maybe she had more than 3 hours standing there. I stroked her hair and kissed her head, trying to calm her down as much as possible.  
"Do not cry," I said as gently as possible.  
"You know, I'm a bodyguard. So, basically I'm good at fighting, let alone who the evil ex-lover, I'll give him a lesson," I said earnestly. Aiya, what have I said? Since when I'm so low? Moreover, to entertain a girl. Whereas before I never care about any girl, I care about my job is only just, protecting the Mr. Nostrach who been taking care of me since my childhood.  
"We broke up is not because he cheated or others. But I'm the one who always spoiled and want with him, he said I made him uneasy, she said softly.  
" Is he crazy? There is someone who is willing with him and he wasted it. Take it easy, he just have not felt what he was alone, feeling lonely, no waiting for your return, and even smile for you, I said honestly.  
"Why are you so nice to me? Did you want something? One night stand ?," she said with looking down, I saw there was a tinge of red in her cheeks when I glance at it.  
I immediately looked away, my hand also fidgeted over my thighs. Actually I also do not know what I want from her. I'm not even sure if I really want something. She kept glancing at me, probably waiting for a response from me.  
"I ...," I muttered.  
"Oh yeah, can you help me with the apartment?" I asked awkwardly. I was stupid, could only spoil the atmosphere. But could I ask 'Will you be the mother of my children and take care of it together?' 


End file.
